Wrong-way driving includes driving a motor vehicle against the direction of traffic. Wrong-way driving can occur on one-way or two-way roads, and may be due to driver inattention or impairment, or because of insufficient or confusing road markings or signage, or may be intentional (e.g., a driver driving the wrong way because they missed an exit, for thrill-seeking, or as a shortcut). Driving the wrong-way may result in a head-on collision, the consequences of which may be tragic and deadly.